A Much Ealier Meet Up
by INoahGuy
Summary: What if Luffy met all of the straw-hat pirates on Dawn Island shortly after he met Ace and Sabo. How will they change his childhood and strength.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this, started it, nearly finished the first chapter, then it happened. The sky turned black, the lights turned off, and all was gone. My computer crashed. *sob sob* I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS AGAIN. But I will.**

**The crew mates will be met in order and I'm just guessing how strong they are at this point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own stretchy boy and everyone else... I'm kinda going insane... Just warning you...**

* * *

A seven year old Luffy was walking through the forest. Just a few weeks ago he had befriended Ace and Sabo. However, Ace and Sabo said that they had to go on a secret mission that was too dangerous for Luffy to come along. After a lot of arguing, Luffy was alone. So he decided to find something fun in the woods. There he found a green haired kid a few years older than him. He had three real swords. That was so cool! He watched him swing his swords around and that's when it hit him.

Not the swords but the tree the swords kid was swinging at. He was crushed a falling tree, only his arms and legs sticking out of the side. He could hear the sword kid running over cursing, saying something something about hiding the body. The Luffy wiggled his arms and legs, and the only way to respond to that would be screaming. But this green haired kid kept calm and slashed the tree. It fell apart off Luffy into little pieces. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Luffy scream. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" Zoro screamed back. "Oh, I'm a rubber-man, I ate a devil fruit! Hey do you want to join my pirate crew you look cool!" Luffy said, changing tone. "Oh, I was thinking of becoming a bounty hunter, but you can't become the best without breaking the law a bit... a lot" Zoro said. Luffy and Zoro worked it out and talked about their dreams. Then their pasts. "I'll become a pirate in nine years with you if you help me train for those nine years". "DEAL" Luffy quickly replied without hesitation.

"I'm gonna introduce to my friends! You said you don't have anywhere to live so live with us!" Before Zoro could disagree Luffy grabbed him and dragged him along. Before Zoro could fight back he decided against it and fell asleep. When he woke up he was surrounded by bandits. 'Damn it, that rubber-boy tricked me?' Before he could pull out his swords he heard a women scream "LUFFY, WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!" "OH, Dadan! This is Zoro! He's gonna live with us from now on!" Luffy said. "WHO SAID HE COULD LIVE HERE" A man- no women yelled back. Zoro decided to speak up now. "I can provide for myself and 'try' not to cause too much trouble. All I need is a place to sleep." Zoro defended Luffy. "See he's good! Let's go Zoro!" Luffy said dragging Zoro outside yet again. "I like that boy.. WAIT! What did he mean TRY!"

Luffy and Zoro had been walking for a few days. It took a while to get to the coast, where they wanted to go. When they got there they fished for fun and food. Luffy and Zoro both shared survival skills. Zoro suggested some new moves for Luffy's powers. Luffy didn't know anything about swords though. They basically had a camping trip. It all went smoothly, until they saw the raft. There was a girl on it, about a 100 feet off the coast. She had orange hair. It looked like she had some sort of map and compass. "She's gonna be our navigator!" Luffy declared. "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS IDIOT" Zoro screamed back. "I know... But she has a map!" Luffy said back, to which Zoro just face palmed.

"HEY! GIRL! COME HERE! THERES A SEA KING PATROLING THE COAST A LITTLE FURTHER AHEAD!" Luffy yelled out. After he said that the girl panicked and paddled to shore. "Thanks for th-" The orange haired girl started to say, but got interrupted "Hey want to join my pirate crew! I already got Zoro over here he has really cool swords! I'm Luffy I'm a rubber-man!" Luffy said stretching his cheek. "Okay, one I hate pirates and I always will. Two, that's really freaky!" The orange haired girl said. "If your not gonna join my crew, at least be my friend. Whats your name? Where do you live?" Luffy asked with his puppy dog eyes. Nami couldn't resist those eyes "Fine! My name is Nami. And I d-don't live anywhere anymore..." "REALLY! THAT'S AWESOME! WANT TO LIVE WITH US?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy, are you sure that Dadan will be okay with that?" Zoro asked. "It's okay, she has a special spot of women like her." Luffy replied. "You guys would do that for me?" Nami said. "Sure, we're friends now! Why wouldn't we do that?" Luffy asked. Nami started to cry, then she hugged Luffy "Thank you so much!" Soon the trio were walking to Windmill village to stock up on some free food from Makino. Then they would head back to Dadan's hideout.

* * *

**Some of the back stories will be changed, but that's ok. Right?**

**This will have a few chapters out before I start up Soon to be the King again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to flip a coin to decide whether I want to do this, or re-do one of my other stories. You can now see which one won. Heh, that sounds weird one won... I'll shut up now.**

**Today, we get settled in with Nami, and meet the greatest captain of all!**

* * *

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE" Nami hears Dadan scream from the other room. "LUFFY WHY DO YOU KEEP BRINGING STRANGE PEOPLE HOME" She heard Ace and Sabo scream. "Am I really welcome here?" Nami asked Zoro who replied "I'm not even sure if I am". "These are my future crew members!" Nami heard Luffy say while laughing. Nami decided barge in now screaming "I NEVER SAID I'D JOIN". Everyone just stared at her for a few seconds, then she slowly backed up into the other room. She and Zoro just sighed as the four bickered on.

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ace, and Sabo decided to go on an adventure! Ace and Sabo were concerned. Luffy's crew was looking pretty good right now and they had nothing. A devil fruit user, a swordsman, and a navigator. As for fighting, Luffy was weak but had potential, the green headed kid was already pretty good with those swords, and the navigator... Well, shes useless. Little did they now that this adventure would make Luffy's crew of four into a crew of five.

They got to a cliff over looking the ocean. They all sat there, discussing the future. Luffy said he was going to call his crew the Strawhat pirates. The other two members of Luffy's to-be crew didn't have any arguments. 'They even have a name?! I've got to step up my game!' Ace thought to himself. "I'm gonna be king of the pirates bef- HEY, whats that?" Luffy asked pointing at a ship with a blank white sail and a ram head on the front. There was a kid with a long nose on the deck. "Hey! YOU COME UP HERE!" Luffy shouted causing the long nosed kid to jump. The long nosed kid tied up the ship on some of the rocks below and scaled up the cliff. "H-he-hello! I AM THEE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP! I H-HA-HAVE EIGHT THOUSAND MEN UNDER ME, SO IF YOU BRING ME HA-" the long nosed kid called Usopp said before getting interrupted by Ace "Lies". "H-H-H-HOW DID YOU KNOW?" ""Because you just admitted to it".

"So why are you here?" Luffy decided to ask a nervous Usopp. "I'm looking for my dad Yasopp. He's a part of the Red-Haired Pirates. My friend Kaya gave me this boat to go find him. It's called the Coming Depression (Get it! Its the opposite. This will be PLOT!)!". "Hey I know Yasopp! Shanks and his crew came a while back!" Luffy said. "Do you know where they went?" Usopp asked. Now Ace, Sabo, and Luffy all had the same idea in mind, but Luffy beat the other two to it.

"Hey Usopp do you and your ship want to join my pirate crew? We could help you find your dad and we could use a good... uh- well... liar!" Luffy said. Ace and Sabo both mentally cursed themselves. Looks like Luffy is even further ahead now. But there always is the possibility of him saying no. "YES" Usopp said. They just had to jinx it. "If you have nowhere to live you can come live with us!" Luffy said. "Luffy will Dadan really be okay with that..." Zoro and Nami both said at the same time. "Shishishi, she wont mind." Luffy laughed. "Yes she will" Ace, Sabo, Zoro, and Nami all said in perfect synchronization. "Luffy I don't feel like I'm welcome..." Usopp said. "Nonsense! Dadan is the most.. uhhh" Luffy started to say. The others piped in. "Angry" "Fat" "Ugly" "Mean" they all started to list off adjectives that described her. "Loving women I have ever met" Luffy lied, which everyone saw through.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING THIS KID HERE! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER ONE! MAKE YOUR OWN PIRATE HIDEOUT OR WHATEVER! JUST DON'T STAY HERE!" Dadan screamed. All of the children ran out of the building. "Ace, Sabo, you know how we were talking about making that tree house? We can tear apart the Coming Depression and make a super giant pirate ship tree house, better than the blue prints we made!" Luffy said "My crew can have the downstairs section and we can make a second floor for us three!"

And that was the plan they followed. For a few weeks they cut down trees, chopped up wood and built an awesome tree house. There was more room on the bottom floor because everyone knew Luffy was probably going to convince more people to join his crew, to Ace and Sabo's despair. But their tree house was done and they were now away from Dadan.

Luffy, Ace, and Sabo finally had some time alone for the first time since the tree house was first started working on. Ace had three bowls and a jug of sake. "When people drink from these together they become brothers". He poured the sake into the bowls and passed them around. Now all three had a bowl. "Cheers" they all said taking a sip from the bowls. They were now brothers.

Luffy gathered everyone into the main room of there new living space. "Everyone" he said "to celebrate this occasion I say we get meat!". All of them face palmed. "But at a specific place! A new place open in Windmill Village called the Baratie, I say we go there to celebrate!" Everyone cheered and soon they were on their way to the brand new restaurant.

* * *

**Do you want romance? I kinda do but its up to you guys! You can suggest the pairings too.  
**

**Sanji's backstory is kinda the same, but not. Nami's will be too.  
**


End file.
